Typically, optoelectronic components such as light emitting diode components are offered in so-called radial designs, which are secured to printed circuit boards by through-mounting, or in surface-mountable designs. For instance, one can refer to F. Möllmer and G. Waitl, SIEMENS SMT-TOPLED für die Oberflächenmontage [SIEMENS SMT-TOPLED for Surface Mounting], Siemens Components 29 (1991), No. 4, pages 147-149. Both types of design can be disposed in printed circuit board recesses or openings only with considerable technological effort.